Mnemosyne's Cabin
Mnemosyne's Cabin This cabin looks like a regular cabin except all over the outside walls are words constantly changing and constantly moving as if they are being written on the cabin. The inside is wall to ceiling books, with a few writing desks. Cabin Announcements/Campers= Counsellor # Caesey Ongsee (Leading 1 Quest) Lieutenant Counsellor # Alexa Melehan (Led 1 Quest) Members # Oscar Willows # Jayson Steele # Tacey Perdita (Led 1 Quest) # Kuke Mahina # PJ Rune # Rita Salistos # Cherry Wilson # Mike Kiren # Nixon Thorsen # Will Harper # Samuel Burgundy # Reena Burgundy # Xander Parks # Anamika # Arianna Taylor # Thaddeus Carter Priest of Mnemosyne (Only 1 Needed) # Justin Kyler Inactive # Adoption # Campers who are not year round # Gemma Hardy # Norah Tremblay # Phillipa Vasilakis # Dominick Heyes # Nadean Bashmet # Bella Silver Former # Catarina LaRue (Broken Covenant) # Bianca Jenson (Broken Covenant) # Dalia Seneca (Hunter of Artemis) # Janet Metts (Ghost) # Evan Mills (Got Married and left) # Cori Phoenix (Hunter of Artemis) # Valeria Ortega (Missing) # Cassandra Sylvester (Broken Covenant) # Kulani Mahina (Memory Nymph) # Jace Weston (Left Camp) |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:Mnemosyne's Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to write/read weapons out of pure energy which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also write/read other objects that are for non-combative purposes Defensive #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to write/read a shield of pure energy, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to revert time around them for a short duration in order to dodge an attack that was unforeseen. #Children of Mnemosyne can cause someone to temporarily forget what they were doing so that they don't attack, the effects only last a few seconds to a few minutes at most Passive #Children of Mnemosyne can see a few seconds into the future; allowing them to possibly predict the actions of others, but also obscuring their sight at times. #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to view the specific past of a person’s life. Supplementary #Children of Mnemosyne can cause a person or a group of people to speak in different languages so that no one understands what each other is saying, the effects only last a short time. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to travel back and forth in time, but they are unable to interact with or change past events they are only able to see the events play out. When they go forward in time they only see “possible” futures, that does not mean those future events will come to pass. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to write/read a miniature version of a monster into existence which will fight along side them for a short time; the monster is much weaker than its real counterpart would be. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to take control over another person by writing in their journals and in doing so, they gain temporarily control over their body and can cause them to attack others nearby, however, the person being controlled has the ability to resist if they are forced to attack themselves, for a very short time; the child of Mnemosyne is then extremely drained of energy and will not be able to fight or even move for a moderate time. Traits #Children of Mnemosyne have excellent memories. #Though most demigods struggle with dyslexia, children of Mnemosyne usually do so at a lesser extent because their mother is goddess of the written word. #Children of Mnemosyne often find it easy to learn other languages, as their mother is the goddess of language. #Children of Mnemosyne often make great writers. |-| Treaties= Ares' Cabin Mutual defense and they can use our books whenever they want to and we can use their gym equipment when we want to. Themis' Cabin Mutual defense and they can use our books whenever they need to. Category:Children of Mnemosyne Category:Cabins